You and Me
by Beauty Amongst The Chaos
Summary: Sequel to "Reach Out and Touch Faith" and "You Bring Me Closer to God." Ginny is just trying to move on. Draco is trying to make amends. Can they do either without each other?
1. One Drink to Remember

"Ginny, dear. Why don't you ask Hermione if she wants to go out tonight? I just don't like the thought of you staying in that flat all alone each night," Mrs. Weasley said, her head floating in the fire.

"Mum, I'm fine. I've got a lot of work I brought home this weekend. Besides, my flat is more than safe." Draco made it that way, Ginny added silently. "I appreciate it though. But, really, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you for a second. But if you have work today, I understand. But I wish you would go out and try to meet someone. After all, it's been—"

"I know how long it's been, Mum. And I have asked you time and time again to not push it; when I'm ready, I'll go out. But for now, I have work that I really need to get done. I'm thinking about doing some pro-bono work for the orphanage."

Sighing, Mrs. Weasley looked down. "Fine, Ginevra. I'll see you soon." And with that, her head disappeared. Ginny knew how long it had been. Six months, fourteen days, eight hours, and twelve…no thirteen minutes since Draco had told her that he was leaving to pursue a religious life. Psh, did anyone actually do that anymore? She had gone through several stages of recovery. At first, she had thought it was because he actually didn't care about her. That maybe she was that bad in bed that he was leaving; he would go on to find another woman who was more his style. She had envisioned someone with classic patrician features: tall, impossibly slender, blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. Someone who understood what it was like to be a part of an empire and knew what her role would be. Ginny was tall too, but curvy. Her hair was too red and her eyes a simple shade of brown. In the past, when feeling insecure, Draco had reassured her that he would be hopelessly bored with someone who was like him. He needed someone he could fight with and, when that was over, pull her into the bedroom and not leave for hours. But she had shaken that from her heart; he had seemed completely serious when he'd told her of his plans.

Maybe his mother didn't like her? But that hadn't been it either. Narcissa had welcome Ginny as much as she could—no doubt it was odd to see her son with a Weasley. But from very early on, Narcissa had believed Ginny was going to be a part of the Malfoy family. Ginny would miss Draco's mother, oddly enough. She was witty and loved to fill Ginny in on all of the scandal surrounding other families. She supposed that she would have to cut ties with Mrs. Malfoy now.

So Ginny had no idea why Draco had left her. She refused to believe that he was doing this partly for her sake. What kind of idiot believed they had to cut themselves off from loved ones in order to work through their issues. If anything, Draco needed her now more than ever before. He had collected his things when she was at St. Mungo's one day, leaving a sorry note as his final goodbye.

Ginevra,

I know you don't believe what I'm doing right now. Even I have a hard time comprehending it. But staying with you wouldn't be fair to either of us. You deserve someone who can comfort you without constantly believing they are a hypocrite. I still believe that you did nothing wrong during the war. You were incredibly brave unlike me. I can't stand knowing that, unlike you, I didn't do all I could during that time. I feel like a liar in our relationship. I know you never meant for it to be that way, and it was in no way your fault. But in order to make up for what I've done, I have to leave. I have to go and try to help others. I hope one day you can forgive me. Maybe by then I will have forgiven myself. I'm sorry.

I love you,

Draco

p.s. Please don't look for me. I don't think I could go through with this if I saw you again.

So all Ginny was left with was one note, a strong glass of Firewhisky, and the thousand broken pieces of her heart.

It had been six months, fifteen days, eight hours, and nine minutes since Ginevra had left Draco's life. As his mum, Narcissa knew he was devastated by it. In fact, when he had told his mother his plans, she had lost all sense and screamed at him until her voice became hoarse. She wanted grandbabies, and there was no way in hell he was going to leave Ginevra. She was a lovely girl; she was exactly what Draco needed. No matter how many times people told Draco he had nothing to be ashamed of, he still believed he was tainted. When she told him this, he had merely shaken his head. He told her he wasn't going to give her an address where he could be contacted, but promised to write her at least once a week. Now, Narcissa had no one to take tea with—it would be somewhat awkward to see Ginevra now. All she was left with was a big house, a cup of tea, and no grandbabies.

Damn.

He refused to acknowledge how long he had been gone for. To remember would mean he would have to relive the feelings of grief and loss. It was better for everyone now—he wanted Ginny to find someone so much better. She didn't mean it when she said she needed him. No one should need him because he felt like he was unreliable. He felt like a traitor. When he would lie in bed at night, next to Gin, he just felt like he didn't belong. Now, he began to fall asleep with a lightened conscience. He was learning what the Word of the Lord was all about. The only issue he was having (besides that nagging feeling that arose when he thought of Gin) was exactly what order he should belong to.

Some clergymen could marry, but he didn't think he wanted that. If he wanted to purify his soul, he had to do it alone. He refused to drag a wife down the road of regret, remembrance, and, hopefully, purification. The priest who inspired him to begin this path had sent him away to learn his new way of life. So he had packed his things and left. He had almost placed his wand into Gringotts, but he couldn't part with it just yet. If he ended up pushing a member of the parish to Satanism, he would need a strong memory charm to fix it.

So, there he was with one Bible, a rosary, and too much to atone for.


	2. Another to Forget

Chapter Two: And Another to Forget

Ginevra was tired of feeling sorry for herself. No matter what she did with herself, Draco was obviously not coming back. Although that realization pained her, she knew she had to at least attempt to move on. She had arrived home at precisely 5:30 and immediately sent an owl to Luna. She was going to go out and have fun. Or she was at least going to force herself to have a semi-decent time. Without waiting around for a response, she shed her Head Healer robes and went to shower.

While under the water, Ginevra closed her eyes and thought about her life. She had never thought she would be in the position; it had to be a rare event where your boyfriend left you to join the church. She thought about how Ron had reacted when he found out.

…Six Months Ago…

"…and he said that he didn't think it would work out. The way we were wasn't doing it for him I guess. He felt like he was lying to me and pretending to be okay," Ginny said tearfully. "I just wish I had realized what was going on. Maybe I could have stopped it." When Ron looked at her with an unreadable expression, she snapped, "Ron, I don't need you looking at me like I'm a bloody idiot. I know you were expecting him to leave me. Just say it."

Ron gulped, "Gin…I really didn't. At first, I did. I thought he was just doing this to mess with us. We're all grown here though; I noticed how he treated you. He was good to you, and I can't dislike a man who you obviously love…well, loved. Whatever you're feeling."

"Really? You don't know how much that means to me, Won Won," Ginny told him cheekily. Sobering, she added, "But, honestly, I was afraid you'd say something awful. I'm glad you're here for me."

Moving over to where she sat on the couch, Ron slung an arm over her shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes with her sniffling occasionally breaking through. Promising to Floo later, Ginny got up and left.

…Present…

Ginny stepped out of the shower feeling somewhat better. She had her family and friends behind her. After hearing a soft hooting from her bedroom window, she saw her owl, Vandana, with a note. It was Luna saying to come over to her flat around 9 to get ready to go to a new place she had just found.

Later, she was at Luna's going through her closet. Ah, there it was: Luna's dress she'd been eyeing for ages. It was knee length and a deep plum colour. Surprisingly, this particular shade didn't clash with her hair. It had a modest v-neck but was also cut to a somewhat low v shape in the back. It was definitely a dress made for someone who was getting on with their life.

Luna had chosen, not a clichéd blue dress to set off her eyes and hair, but a lovely olive one. She wasn't going to be lacking male attention tonight.

"Ginny," Luna started airily, "you look so nice. But I feel like your aura's changed colours since I last saw you. Did the Flaggerities visit you last night? Don't worry, a simple mixture of honey and tomato sauce will restore it. Shall I prepare some before we go?" Luna began to turn towards her kitchen.

"It's fine! Really, Luna. Thank you so much though. I appreciate your concern. Maybe some other time because I don't want us to be late."

"If you say so, dear. Well, grab onto my arm, and I'll Apparate us there."

Seconds later, Ginny landed outside of the pub. Looking up, the understated sign simply read iFilii. Any other time, she would have walked passed without stopping. It didn't even look like a club. Nevertheless, Luna and Ginny went up to the door. A tall muscular wizard nodded at them to go in.

Once inside, she immediately noticed how understated the place was decorated. It featured hardwood floors with blindingly white walls that had a black swirl pattern with hints of turquoise. Other than that, every piece of furniture was black leather. From the chaise lounges to the barstools. It had an undeniable cool feeling emanating from all areas. Plus, it seemed to be filled to the brim with handsome men who had all turned when she and Luna walked in.

The two walked over to the black granite bar, and she immediately ordered her favorite Muggle drink: a Manhattan. It was a strong drink and seemed sophisticated enough for the setting. Turning her back in order to lean against the bar top, she surveyed the room. She made eye contact with a black haired man who possessed neither grey nor green eyes. After all, she didn't want people thinking she had a type. The man seemingly glided across the room to her side.

"You know, as soon as you finish that drink, I demand that you let me buy your next one. In fact, I may have to buy every one after this initial one."

Laughing she asked, "Why? I'd only feel like I had to get yours then."

"Because then no other man here would have the chance to make a good first impression." Hm, that was a little odd. But maybe this guy just wasn't good with first lines? "Before I forget, let me introduce myself. I'm Aleksander. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Ginevra—well, Ginny. Pleasure to meet you."

For the rest of the night, Ginny and Aleks (as he preferred to be called) chatted about their lives. He worked for a wizarding bank but not Gringotts. It had been one she'd never heard of. He was originally from the Ukraine and had his schooling there but he'd come to Britain after matriculating in order to work for the bank. He had no siblings, and his parents had both died as he was preparing to leave for the UK. Ginny felt bad for someone who really had no family left. Like Draco. Both his parents had died after the war. It had been before they'd dated but it still—no, she wouldn't think about him. Especially when she had such a good prospect in front of her. He seemed articulate, intelligent, kind, and he was quite good looking. She had to admit she was shocked by how good of a time she was having with him. Quickly glancing around allowed her to see that Luna was having a nice time talking to...wait a minute. Was that who she thought it was?

"Aleks, I think my friend has run into an old acquaintance of ours. I really should go over and say hello."

"Is that just your way of abandoning me?" He asked with slight grin. "I kind of thought we had been getting along."

"No! I mean we were. We are," she stammered. "I mean, no, I'm not abandoning you, and yes, we are getting along. I really do see someone Luna and I know."

Looking relieved he had asked permission to Floo her sometime. "For tea or something. But don't think for a second that I'll let you pay."

"Yes, I think that would be nice. You buy the tea, and I'll get the biscuits." She reached over to squeeze his arm.

Then, she walked towards Luna and a certain former Slytherin she hadn't seen in a very long time.


	3. Could You Make It Strong

Chapter Three: Could You Make It Strong?

It had been less than seven months since he had made his decision. The process to become a leader in the church was a long one; he would spend at least one year speaking with the Vocations Director. During this time, he would be meeting with students and priests at the seminary closest to him. He was truly trying to establish a close relationship with God.

Draco didn't think this was a mistake. He honestly couldn't think of another way for him to help. Soup kitchens and normal volunteering at church was never satisfying. Still, there were times when he couldn't help but think of Ginny.

Was she moving on? Was she with…Potter? The fact was that he shouldn't care because of his newly chosen career path. But he just wanted her to be happy, and Potter was never going to be good enough for her. He would expect Gin to be just like her mother—someone who would be happy staying home cooking, cleaning, and raising children. Ginny was fiery, and that's why their relationship was so amazing. They fought, but, damn it, it was sexy as hell. That was one of the many things he would miss about her.

When he wasn't at church or the seminary, Draco would walk through Muggle London. He saw so many happy, carefree people. Couples, young and old. Families going to and from the park. He would never have that again. But it was a sacrifice that needed to be made.

…One Hour Later…

What was he thinking? He couldn't do this. He couldn't give up Ginny, give up isex/i with Ginny for the rest of his life. And he was fairly sure plod mags weren't exactly smiled upon at the seminary.

…Two Minutes Later…

Yes, he could. He could do it. No one said every choice you made in life was easy. But choices like these had to be made, and he would just suffer the consequences. Besides, he didn't deserve to be happy. He just needed to make up for everything.

Especially what had happened with Snape. He felt responsible. And he hated knowing that those pansies in the Order had turned their back on him. He had known Severus wasn't serving Tom Riddle (he had ceased calling him Voldemort once his heritage had been proven). Out of all of the deaths during the war, and there had been many, this was one he couldn't shake. Still, Draco couldn't help but feel like Severus wouldn't approve of what he was doing now.

The now deceased Potions Master had once told Draco that, of all the Weasleys, Ginevra had been the "most tolerable." This was Snape's way of saying he was quite pleased with her work in school. She had, apparently, immense talent in the Potions field. At the time, Draco had found it annoying that a Weasley had been good at anything. He wished he had told Gin how impressed Snape had been. Now it was too late.

Ginny tried to recall the last time she had seen Theodore Nott. Back at school, he had never associated with one particular group of Slytherins. Nevertheless, she remembered him being smart; Hermione had ranted about him after her N.E.W.T level Potions class.

Luna saw Ginny over Theodore's shoulder. "Ginny, how's everything with that man at the bar? He seemed nice."

"I told him to Floo me. I didn't want to tie myself down to someone all night." Turning to the former Slytherin, she smiled. "Hello, Theodore. I'm Gin—"

"Ginny Weasley. Of course I remember who you are. How have you been?" He answered in a smooth low voice.

As Ginny went to answer, she quickly appraised him. He was no longer the rabbit-y looking fifteen year old she remembered. In fact, he was a fit bloke. Tall, maybe 6'1" or so, with brown hair and hazel eyes. After sneaking a glance at Luna, it was obvious the girls both were having the same thoughts.

"I've been well, thank you. And you? What are you up to now?"

"I work in the research department at St. Mungo's. In fact, I think I may have seen you a few times there. Are you a Head Healer?" After that, a long discussion commenced about the politics of the hospital. It was obvious that Theo was amazingly intelligent; he was meticulous in his questioning about her, and Luna's, work. Unfortunately, the conversation drifted to other former Slytherins.

Theo hesitated before asking, "Ginny, weren't you dating Draco Malfoy? I didn't see him here tonight. Is everything alright?"

Breathing deeply, she explained everything that had happened (albeit very quickly in one breath." He looked embarrassed afterwards.

"Don't worry, Theo." Luna said, "You didn't know. A lot of people don't. Why don't I buy all of us another round, hm? I'll be right back."

Turning, Theo immediately began his apologies. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. And I'm also shocked. It was obvious that he was completely in love with you. But we don't have to discuss it anymore."

All Ginny could do was nod. Anytime she had to explain her newly single status, she felt drained. She was relieved when Luna returned with her drink. She decided to spend the rest of the night dancing away her worries. And it helped a little.

…Four Days Later…

It was a Tuesday when her Floo rang. She had set it up much like the Muggle telephone's caller ID. The name of who was Floo-ing her was shown in the flames. She had glanced up from her paper work to see the name: Aleksander Maskirovka. She walked over to the Floo and answered.

"Ginevra, it is so nice to see you in and taking calls! How are you?" She hadn't realized it on Friday, but his voice was positively intoxicating.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Well, I must confess that I've thought about you at least twice a day since we met. Please say you're still available for tea on Friday. There's a quaint place right outside Diagon Alley that I love. You are free, yes?"

A date with another man? She knew she had said she'd meet him, but what about Draco? Suddenly becoming angry, she realized they were done. A fling with a Ukrainian could help her stop thinking about her LD period (Loving Draco).

"I'd love to. I'll meet you outside Diagon Alley at four o'clock?" As nice as he seemed, she wasn't ready for another man to be in her apartment. Disconnecting her Floo, she returned to her papers.

She may not be totally out of LD, but she was well on her way.


	4. Cause I Don't Need to Think

Chapter 4: 'Cause I Don't Need to Think

"Now tell me, Ghazi, what do you think the dream means? Obviously, there's a reason that you have been having fantasies about your sister-in-law's…cat."

"But she's so soft, Healer. Every time we visit that stupid sister-in-law of mine, Fluffers is the only thing that can make me happy. I'm just so ihappy/i then."

Oh my. This man was nutters. "Surely you're happy when you're with your wife. She's lovely. Maybe you should try to spend time with her instead of Fluffers."

He seemed shocked at the mere thought of it. "Oh, no! I couldn't betray Fluffers like that. She's the love of my life!"

iDing/i! "I'm so sorry. But our time's up."

Muttering about his Healer's inability to understand love, the patient left the office to schedule his next appointment. If every patient was as crazy as he was, she would have driven herself crazy a long time ago. Thankfully, he had been her last visit of the day.

It was already three, and her date with Aleks was going to start in an hour. She quickly went to the loo and re-did her hair and makeup; the glamour spells were beginning to wear off slightly. A quick spin revealed that her black jumper and crisp grey trousers were still pristine; the pearl necklace and earrings she wore were presents to herself for finishing her schooling. It was a professional outfit, but a few buttons could be undone for a more relaxed look. It was quite sophisticated if Ginny said so herself. Glancing at her watch, she decided to leave the office early and walk there.

When she arrived at approximately 3:45, she was surprised to see Aleks there already, waiting at an outdoor table. Most men she knew seemed to have a terrible sense of time. Except for the man her LD period was devoted to. Pushing him from her mind, again, she walked over to their table. Aleks immediately stood up and kissed her on her check. Well, hello to you too, Mr. Ukraine.

"It's wonderful to see you, Ginevra. You look stunning." He gestured towards the teapot and said, "Please, you first. Would you like anything to eat? I wasn't sure what you would want."

"Thank you. Um, I'll just have a Victoria sponge." He really seemed to be covering his bases.

"Alright, I'll go in and order it." He stood up, nodded his head, and went inside.

While he was gone, Ginny surveyed the restaurant. There were couples, young and old. Families with adorable children. It made her wonder if she was ever going to have that. At one time, she thought that was exactly where her life was headed. Now she wasn't so sure.

An hour later, it was obvious to Ginny that Aleksander was very interested in her. While she wasn't exactly besotted with him, he did seem nice enough. He asked her great questions about her line of work and didn't appear bored by anything she said. She decided that, while he didn't appear to be the next great love of her life, she wouldn't mind seeing him again.

"…fascinating. I always wondered how people like that are treated. The new advancements you mentioned are amazing. When will they be approved for use on children? Ginny?"

"Hmm?" Snapping back to reality, she realized he had asked her a question. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aleks. I'm just a little tired from work today."

"Then, by all means, let me walk you home." Another man seeing her apartment? She didn't know how she felt about that. She supposed, however, that she didn't have to invite him in.

"All right. Thank you," she murmured when he pulled out her chair for her to stand. They walked back with some distance between them. Ginny felt strangely relieved when he didn't try to take her arm or hand. When they reached her loft, he did grasp her arm softly.

"I had a nice time with you," Aleks told her, his voice suddenly an octave lower. "I would really like to see you more."

"I think I'd like that too." And she meant it. She enjoyed the positive male attention. Before she could suggest another time for them to meet, he had leant in and brushed his lips against hers. He didn't attempt to do any more. After, he squeezed her hand and promised to Floo her soon.

Once she had gone into her apart, she leaned against the door. She wasn't sure how she felt about that kiss. It had been…odd. It wasn't that he was a bad kisser or anything. She was just comparing him to her dragon. Yes, that was it.

From that night on, Ginny and Aleks met at least once a week. Sometimes for tea or dinner. Other times they went to nice clubs. Once, Aleks even made the trek out to the Burrow for Sunday brunch. And it didn't go well at all.

As soon as they had arrived at the door, her mum had swept Ginny into a rather tight hug. From there, Ginny had been essentially tossed around from George to Percy to Charlie and so on. When she had finally reached Ron, he had an odd look on his face.

"I didn't realize you were bringing someone today," he had quietly said.

"Well, I've been seeing Aleks casually for about a month and a half. It seemed like it was time for him to meet everyone casually. Is something wrong?" Ginny asked. It did seem like something was out of place; Ron just had such a weird look on his face.

"I just…bloody hell, I'm going to sound like such a poofter. I'm not sure if I can get along with another boyfriend of yours. Dean and Harry, they were already friends of mine. But I kind of learned to like Draco. Merlin, I think I may actually miss him!"

"Ron, get a hold of yourself. And yes, you ido/i sound like a poofter." At that moment, Aleks came over to shake Ron's hand and also put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hello there. I'm Aleks. You must be Ron, right? Pleasure."

Grumbling, all Ron could manage was a "same here."

"Now, you work with George at the joke shop? That sounds like a lot of fun. How did you two start the company?"

Ginny felt the familiar sting of tears. She didn't want anyone to tell Aleks about how Ron had not been one of the two founders of WWW. She put her hand on his chest, at the same time saying, "Oh, that's neither here nor there. Why don't we go sit?"

Throughout the dinner, all of the Weasley boys made thinly veiled references to how they liked her former lover much more. They had asked Aleks if he ever considered dyeing his hair blonde, if he enjoyed dragons, or if the face he'd just made could be classified as a smirk. Aleks had been clueless, but Ginny just became more and more enraged. She was trying to get over him, and none of them were helping. Of course she found Draco better. Draco, though, didn't find her better than his new life.

She felt like a broken record repeating that she wanted to move on. But no one would let her!

After, she and Aleks had ended up back at her flat. For some reason, they always ended up being closer to hers than his. They had lain on the couch, cuddling and kissing. When he had tried to initiate something more, however, she had pushed him away. He hadn't gotten the message until she had pushed him away for a third time.

"Aleks, I mean it! Stop it," she firmly stated.

"Why don't you tell me the rules?"

What? "Rules? What do you mean?" Really, what was he talking about?

"The things," he began, "that I have to say or do to take us to the next level. C'mon, Gin. I've met your family now. Surely that warrants me something."

"Yeah, it does." His eyes lit up. "It ensures you a good kick in the arse and me showing you the door. Go."

"Is that what you really want?" He growled, trying to sound seductive. He failed.

"Yes, it is. It should take you exactly four seconds to cross from here to that door. I'll give you two." She refused to be pushed into something she didn't want."

"Fine," he snapped. And with that, he had left and slammed the front door behind him.

She hadn't been shaken by the event but flabbergasted. She had never seen a side of Aleks other than the one he'd first shown her at the bar. He was always disarmingly suave. She was didn't want to see him for some time.

He had Floo'd her a few days later, saying he had been ill and short with her. She had accepted the apology but refused his invitation to a club opening the following day. And the gala he'd been invited to at the French Ministry. In fact, she had declined at least five offerings. Every time she turned him down, he became more and more agitated.

"Look," he had said after her fourth refusal, "this is ridiculous. I'm sorry I tried to push you. I just wasn't myself that day."

"I understand that. Especially since you've told me that several times. Aleks, I think all this was a mistake. We need a break."

"A break? We aren't even truly dating. We kiss, we cuddle, and that's all. You won't let me shag you! If anything, I should want a break from you!"

"That's perfect then. We can both break from each other. Good day." She had blocked his access to her Floor and had instructed her doorman to turn him away.

It was early fall, about a month after she had broken things off with Aleks. She hadn't seen him anywhere—neither at the tea place nor at any bars she'd been to with Luna. One day, she had thought she'd seen another man from her past. At least ten meters in front of her, she had seen a man dressed in all black. And that man had had the palest blonde hair she'd ever seen. She had seen it before. Draco. Ginny had stopped in the middle of the road; she lost her breath.

She was just about to call out to him when she felt someone grasp her arm from behind. Turning quickly, she came face to face with Aleks.

"Ginny, I want you to know how sorry I am. Again. I'm just so happy with you. Please give me another chance."

By the time she had looked over her should, any trace of her dragon was gone. Damn it. She glanced at Aleksander, "I just don't think this will work. We could be friends but nothing more. I'm sorry too. But this isn't right for either of us."

She quickly walked away from him. She didn't slow down when she heard him call her name. For the first time, she was walking away from something because she wanted to. As she realized this, she added a bit of a wiggle to her walk.

He had only been walking through London to clear his head. Every night, he dreamed about Ginevra. She consumed his thoughts during prayer too. So he'd just been minding his own business when he heard a woman behind him yelp. He went to lean against a wall, to make it seem like he wasn't spying, when he'd seen her. Gin. With some man. Some man who had his hands on her. Draco could feel his hands forming fists. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell from Ginny's stiff posture that it wasn't anything good. She had pushed herself past the unknown man, not turning when he'd called her name.

He had stood there for a few more minutes, as had the stranger. Draco walked into an alley with the intention of Apparating back home. At the same time, Ginny's man shuffled into the shadows.

"Hello, I'm Aleks. I just figured I should introduce myself because I noticed you spying on me earlier. Did you need something?" Hell, Draco thought he'd been smoother than that.

"No, nothing. I just heard the lady gasp and wanted to make sure there was no trouble. Was there?" He asked sternly. He didn't want this Aleks to know just how well he knew the lady.

"Just some bitch who won't give me what I want. A bloody prude she is. But, not to worry, I have plans for her."

"And what," Draco curiously questioned, "would those plans entail?"

"Let's just say she won't refuse me again."

Right then, Draco knew he would have to pay a visit to Ginevra Weasley. No matter how painful it might be.


End file.
